Although many types of furniture are available for use in reception rooms, stores, hotel lobbies, offices, airports, and the like, there still is a requirement for modular furniture of which all parts have a related appearance, and which is able to yield a large variety of configurations to accommmodate to varying design needs and room dimensions, and which is integrally includes tables, benches, backs and arms in the same system.
The furniture of the present invention is particularly suited to meet the requirements set forth above. The individual paired modular support frames of the furniture of the invention may be inter-coupled into furniture units such as seats, benches, table tops, and the like, rigidly connected together by couplers. The furniture units may then be adapted to fit any particular room shape or size, and to have any particular size, shape and relationship, so as to meet a wide range of spatial and functional criteria. The resulting furniture unit, as will be described, may be either straight-line, curved, angled, cornered, or of other configuration. The individual modular pairs and modules can be easily disassembled and re-assembled into different patterns, as desired.
A primary object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a furniture assembly made up of individual modular pairs, which readily lends itself to custom assembly in a wide range of different designs and configurations, and which embodies a fluid contemporary design of functional modules of relatively simple construction, the modular pairs being rigidly intercoupled in a relatively simple manner into a rigid structure, this being achieved by improved and simple couplers.